1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an inexpensive, pre-assembled party decoration, like a hanging mobile yet providing a serpentine or spiral shape similar to that of a party decoration sometimes called a serpentine or streamer, after unwinding. The serpentine or streamer is generally thrown while one end is held. As it travels in the air, the coil unwinds and provides a visually attractive party decoration. However, it quickly falls to the ground (or over some object). It thus quickly loses its visual appeal and becomes “trash.” The present invention, on the other hand, provides the visual look of a “spent” party streamer, i.e., a serpentine or unwound and colorful spiral, yet its visual appeal is suspended in time and space by being attached to the ceiling. The party decoration of the present invention is preferably made from light reflective and sturdy material which is sold, shipped, and stored flat. After purchase by a consumer, the decoration is suspended for example from a ceiling or chandelier and its own weight causes it to suspend downwardly or stream in the air, in such a way that the flat, lightweight sheet of flexible material is transformed into a three-dimensional, eye-catching object, emulating the look and feel or a party streamer or serpentine. It is, however, maintained for the duration of the party in that it is suspended from the ceiling. Thus, a highly desirable party decoration is provided. The lightweight spirals of the present invention provide the visual appeal of the spent or unwound serpentines or streamers and also allow the three-dimensional hanging decoration to easily rotate and move even when barely grazed by minimal air currents, all without mechanical help, so to further increase their visual appeal. The spiral(s) are connected to the main body of the decoration by a connecting portion which provides a downwardly extending reverse twist. It, too, easily catches wind currents and causes the device to easily spin.
2. Description of Related Art
Hanging party decorations are often used to adorn walls and ceilings during festivities or other special occasions. However, some of the conventional hanging decorations are static and/or two-dimensional. This static and/or two-dimensional aspect means that people quickly lose interest in them. There are, of course, three dimensional and air-rotatable party decorations. These, however, are not meant to emulate the look and feel of the spend or unwound serpentines or streamers. The present invention, is lightweight, inexpensive, and easy to store, ship and sell. It provides the visual appeal of a spent or unwound serpentine or streamer, “frozen” in time and space, since it is suspended from the ceiling.
Some of the known hanging decorations which are three-dimensional are difficult to ship and store due to the fact that they take up more shelf space and are more fragile than their two-dimensional counterparts. Also, some of the three dimensional hanging party decorations are so heavy and/or bulky that they barely move when suspended and hung.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional hanging decoration with a dynamic visual interest. It is an object of the present invention to provide a hanging decoration which provides its visual image for the duration of a party and provides the visual look of a spent or unwound serpentine or streamer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional hanging decoration which is easy and efficient to ship and store. It is shipped and stored flat yet quickly assumes a three-dimensional shape. Upon assembly, which is merely the process of the user picking out and suspending the intended high point of the device, the balance of the device hangs downwardly and even minimum air currents are captured by the spirals and/or the reverse twist section of the connecting portion (mechanically connecting spiral to main body) to cause the device to rotate in even minimum air currents. This, of course, results in a far more interesting and visual pleasing device. It results in a party decoration which emulates a spent or unwound serpentine or party streamer; a device which is visually appealing for the duration of the party since it is suspended from the ceiling.